The Tatsumakigan
by Swolio
Summary: The night Naruto steals the forbidden scroll everything changes. His mask drops, he awakens a bloodline, and he finally goes for someone besides a screeching Banshee. sasu/saku bashing Naru/small-harem REVISED FIRST TWO CHAPTERS
1. Gennin Exams and the Forbidden Scroll

The Tatsumakigan

(The Tornado Eye)

AN: Here is the edited chapter enjoy.

Steve: WE WON THE WAR YAY. THE HOWLER MONKEYS HAVE BEEN EXTERMINATED AND THE WALL HAS LOST. ALL REJOICE FOR THIS TIME OF PEACE. Wait… what's that? It can't be… IT IS! THE VAMPIRE CHEARLEADERS ARE ATTACKING!

Me: can't I ever catch a break around here? *sigh* Steve shut up and do the disclaimer.

Steve: OK. *cough, cough* Swolio does not own Naruto or Bleach. If he did, Naruto would not have been a complete and total retard with no skills besides Kage Bunshin and Rasengan. Oh and Ichigo would of gotten him some with Yoruichi, Rukia, Orihime, and Kukaku.

Me: thank you Steve… that was… enlightening… umm… well anyway… on with the story…

Speech – "Troublesome"

Demon/Summoning speech – "**Ah so my jailor finally decided to visit"**

Thought – "_Hmm he seems to have changed"_

Demon/Summoning thought – "_**Hmm the kit might actually be good for something"**_

Jutsu in speech – "It's the _Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_"

Jutsu in use – "Futon – Daitoppa"

Chapter 1 – Gennin Exams and the Forbidden Scroll

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE- SMASH!

An alarm clock suddenly slammed against a wall in a run down apartment stopping the annoying beeping noise it was making. The boy that had smashed it had just dragged himself into the small run down apartment. He wore an orange track suit with blue trimmings and looked like he had been running for a few hours. He had a golden mop of hair on his head, piercing blue eyes, tanned skin, and six whisker like birthmarks, three on each cheek.

Said boy was Naruto Uzumaki, academy student of Konoha and the villages' pariah. He sighed to himself and changed into a clean version of his jumpsuit before grabbing a few things of cup ramen for breakfast and then walking towards the academy for his Gennin examination.

As he walked down the street he was met by glares and sneers of almost everyone around him, read 98%. The rest just seemed to ignore his existence or gave him a little nod. He just smiled like he was oblivious to them and kept walking towards the academy, though he was grateful for the people that didn't treat him like trash. But inside his head he was thinking, again, about why all these people seemed to hate him. 'Why. Why do they look at me like that? Why do they treat me like trash? Why do they act like I don't exist?'

Now you may be wondering why a perfectly normal teen would be glared at constantly and hated by almost his entire village. You see when Naruto was born on October 10 the demon Kyuubi no Youku attacked his village. The Fourth Hokage had no other choice than to seal the demon into Naruto's stomach as he was the only one born that day. Thus all the villagers, except a few that see him as the hero he is, hate him. The Third then passed a law so that no one could tell Naruto what was in him. Though this still didn't stop them from discriminating against him.

He was banned from restaurants, stores, the library, and other places that normal people were allowed in. When he was let into stores he was sold the worst possible items at the highest possible prices. So he had resorted to sneaking around to get the items he needed to live. He had so far stolen varied items from furniture to food to shinobi equipment. He had also dug through trashcans to find discarded scrolls from which to learn from. He had even found a few scrolls still in their packaging, which seemed a bit weird to him but he wasn't going to complain.

He made it the rest of the way to the academy with no incident and quickly slipped into his 'mask', the loud idiot blonde knucklehead with no talent, that seemed to be unnoticeable, unless you where Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame. They were the only two who ever saw through his mask. So with a resigned sigh he walked into the room and took his usual seat and waited for the Super-Fan-Girlish-Screeching-Banshee to show up. 15 minutes later said Banshee arrived with The-Bossy-Bitch from Hell, aka Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. "Hey Sakura-chan how are you today?"

"Shut up dope and get up so I can sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

Grumbling Naruto slowly got out of his seat and walked to the back and plopped down next to Hinata, knowing she would start to blush. "Hey Hinata-chan how are you?"

"I-I'm G-go-good N-nar-naruto-kun."

"You really need to stop stuttering Hinata-chan. Even though it is a little cute," Naruto said teasingly.

Hinata just blushed and sputtered out an apology. "You don't have to apologize you know."

Hinata just repeated her apology. Naruto sighed. Then he heard Iruka-sensei walking into the room shouting at everyone to shut up. "Ok class when you here your names come into the adjacent classroom for your exam."

After an hour of testing it was finally Naruto's turn. He walked into the room to see Iruka-sensei and that ass hole Mizuki waiting for him.

"Okay Naruto all you have to do is create at least 3 clones, replace with anything in the room, get 7 out of 10 on the kunai throw, and do a henge correctly."

"Ok here I go."

Naruto started by throwing kunai and shuriken at the targets, careful to do just enough to pass. He then used a henge to change into the fourth. Iruka stared at how similar they were almost like father and son. Then he thought about it, 'Nah who am I kidding if he actually was Naruto's father then he would have had better treatment in his life, also he would be better at this stuff *sigh*'

Naruto then replaced himself with Mizuki, sending the teacher to the floor with the unexpected switch. Then he tried to do his clones, but overloaded them once again. All he got was a sickly looking clone that would no sooner fool an enemy Nin then it would get up and tap dance.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you fail."

****Scene Break****

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto looked up from his spot on the swing to see Mizuki talking to him. He then proceeded to talk to Mizuki and pretend to be excited by the 'substitute' graduation exam. Laughing inside at how gullible Mizuki seems to think he is he agreed to do it. Later that night Naruto used his amazing stealth skills to sneak into the tower and steal the scroll. On his way out he came across the Hokage and proceeded knock him out with his _Sexy Jutsu. _Sighing loudly Naruto jumped out the window and sped off.

Arriving at the designated meeting area Naruto proceeded to learn some stuff from the scroll. Opening it up the first technique he saw was _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_. Reading the description Naruto smirked semi evilly, semi mischievously and got to work.

****Time Break****

Naruto sat down for a quick breather before looking at the scroll again. "Um, let's see. I've got the _Kage Bunshin no jutsu_ down. Hmm… next is the S_huriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, Bunshin Bakuha._ I'll copy these down to learn later," He thought. He quickly reached into his hideous orange jacket and pulled out an empty scroll with ink and brush. '_The benefits of being a prankster and being into seals'_ he thought.

After copying down the three techniques, he quickly skimmed through the next part of the scroll. He then had clones start copying stuff out of the scroll that was either interesting, or really useful. Naruto also joined them and practiced assimilating information from clones as he waited for them to finish copying a few things before dispelling them and replacing them with another. He got slight headaches when he dispelled more than one at a time but it got less and less each time it happened.

About an hour later and Naruto had copied everything that he thought was of use from the scroll. He stood up and shut the scroll making sure to stuff his copy into his pants pocket. He then began to wonder whether or not his sensei would show up, when he heard someone enter the clearing, huffing from having run a long distance. "You!" said an angry voice from behind him. He quickly turned around and smiled when he saw his academy teacher Iruka.

"Heh, hey Iruka-Sensei, I found you," Said Naruto.

"Baka, I found YOU," Shouted the teacher.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei you can pass me now. I only managed to learn one of the techniques on the scroll but you'll have to pass me for sure," said Naruto playing along with his dope persona till Mizuki got here.

Now this confused Iruka as he pondered, 'He's been training, no wonder he's so exhausted. But what's he talking about graduating…' "Mizuki sensei told me about the alternate graduation exam," continued Naruto, "he said if I learnt a technique from the scroll I'd pass".

Iruka's eyes widened then he started to say, "Naru-," but he was quickly cut off by the sound of six kunai heading towards him. He quickly turned around but wasn't fast enough to dodge the projectiles. He stifled a gasp. "Mizuki" he breathed out venomously. "Why?"

Mizuki simply snorted and said, "I see you found the gaki for me. Congratulations, you just signed your death warrant along with the demon gaki over there."

Naruto could not believe what he was hearing… mostly. The teacher who was always smiling at him wanted to kill him. (Damn fake smiles) He heard the voice of Iruka telling him "Get away from here Naruto, just don't let Mizuki get his hands on the scroll, he's using you to get it for himself."

Naruto made to get up and run. But before he could make a step, Mizuki took six shuriken from his equipment pouch and flung them at Naruto at an incredible speed.

Iruka saw the attack and tried his best to remove Naruto from its path but in so doing ended up with three of the weapons in his chest and shoulder while the others missed and lodged themselves into a nearby tree.

"Why do you protect him," sneered Mizuki, "after all the things that this demon did you still stand by his side? Why do you protect a demon that killed hundreds of innocent people?"

"Stop it Mizuki!" exclaimed Iruka, "You know we're not supposed to speak of this. It forbidden for a reason!" stated Iruka. He tried to stop Mizuki from telling Naruto about _it_.

Mizuki however had no intention of stopping and continued on. For years he had wanted nothing more than to wring Naruto's neck or stick a kunai in his throat. Now that he got his chance, he definitely wasn't going to pass it up.

"Naruto, do you know why everybody hates you, why everybody treats you so bad like you did something, why nobody wants to be your friend? Off course you don't know it's an S class secret after all. Listen well you little demon, twelve years ago the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi instead he sealed it into a baby. And do you know who that baby was? Can you take a guess or are you too dumb to figure it out?"

"Please Mizuki, stop it". But the cry fell on deaf ears as he continued on. "You were the one chosen to contain the Kyuubi; you are the Nine Tailed Demon Fox!"

Naruto just hung his head and pretended to be scared. Mizuki, seeing his chance took a Fuma shuriken from his back and flung it full force towards the paralyzed Naruto while screaming out "die".

Then something happened that neither of the chunnin, nor the watching Hokage, would ever forget. Naruto just laughed like a maniac and caught the Fuma shuriken in midair. Both of the teachers were looking at him like he had lost his mind. He just continued laughing before he looked up and said, "Is that it? Is that why? Figures you and the dumb fucks in this village would hate me for something I had no god damn control over. Well since that didn't work Mizuki-teme want to try something else?"

"Fine I will," responded Mizuki while turning and throwing his other Fuma shuriken at a still shocked Iruka. Naruto was in shock. He didn't want Iruka-sensei to die he was the only one to ever care for him at the academy. Suddenly, it seemed like the world slowed down and a pain built up in Naruto's eyes. He somehow tracked the projectiles path and flung the Fuma shuriken he had in his hand at it, knocking it into a tree right as the pain in his eyes stopped.

He looked up at them and they cringed slightly. His eyes had become completely slate grey. It seemed as if the color was swirling around his pupil, like a tornado sucking you into its endless black depths. He then said "If you lay even one finger on Iruka-Sensei, **I'll Kill You**"

Mizuki simply laughed out loud, while still kind of freaked out about the eye thing, and said "You and what army punk!"

Here was the dead-last of the academy threatening a Chunnin with death. The very thought was laughable at best. It was downright hilarious to him. While being caught up in his own musings, he failed to notice the faint outline of chakra that began to seep out of Naruto while he prepared himself for his jutsu. He still continued to taunt Naruto by saying,

"Tell you what; I'll give you a chance before I kill you."

Naruto, not wasting anytime time said, "Whatever you dish out, I'll send it back at you a thousand times harder, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Numerous puffs of smoke later and a sea of orange was the only thing that could describe the scene before the two academy teachers.

Both stood with their eyes bulging out of their sockets as they gazed upon the technique performed by Naruto. Never in their lives would they have expected the dead-last of the academy to be able to perform an A-ranked Kinjutsu in the span of mere hours let alone master it to such an extent! Here was the same person who couldn't even create a Bunshin even if his life depended on it mastering a Kinjutsu.

Mizuki was in an entranced state, he couldn't believe his eyes or Naruto's for that matter. Taking advantage of the situation Naruto and all his clones brought their hands up and shot numerous little wind blades at Mizuki completely instinctively.

Before long, all that was left of Mizuki was a bloody pulp for his body. Naruto, who was completely tired from doing that last attack, then said "Ne, Iruka-sensei, do you think I went a little overboard?"

Iruka having had little time to process all that he had seen immediately perked up and just smiled at his favorite student. Here he thought that Naruto was a slow learner and would probably have to repeat the academy another year, but it seemed that he earned the right to be called a Gennin and he would be sure to honor what Mizuki had told Naruto, even if it was with evil intentions.

"Come over here Naruto" he said. "Close your eyes Naruto."

Naruto did as asked and closed his eyes and was about to ask what the matter was till he felt cold metal against his forehead and hearing his teacher say "You can open them now."

Naruto already had an idea of what it was but opened his eyes to look at Iruka's bare forehead just incase. "Congratulations on passing Naruto, I expect great things from you" said the Chunnin.

He almost didn't have time to complete his statement before he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug from Naruto.

"Oomph" stifled Iruka as Naruto literally crushed him. "Easy there, we've got to get to the hospital and get this looked over ok."

"Sure thing Sensei" replied Naruto.

The two then began their slow trek back to the village proper, both wearing identical smiles on their faces while dragging an unconscious Mizuki and the forbidden scroll behind them.

**** Scene Break ****

Sarutobi sat in his office after turning off his spy ball from the limping forms of Naruto and Iruka. He had watched throughout it all as Naruto learned most of the truth of that night. He watched as Naruto accepted his burden and activated his Kekkei Genkai to save Iruka. He smiled when Iruka graduated Naruto and called off the search for the scroll as soon as they started heading back.

He was brought out of his musings as his secretary called that Naruto and Iruka wanted to see him. He told her to let them in.

When they entered, Naruto was in the front literally dragging his Sensei behind him. "Oji-san" he yelled out as soon as he entered.

"It's been a while eh Naruto?" Sarutobi said while maintaining an impassive face. This cause Naruto to smile and the elder Hokage finally gave way and let a small smile spread on his lips.

"Please be seated," he said gesturing with his hand. "We have much to talk about." And so began a recollection of the night's activities by Naruto, with Iruka adding in bits and pieces where necessary. Naruto though carefully omitted the parts where he received the scroll and copied the other techniques.

After completing their tale, the Hokage just shook his head and chuckled deeply. You could always count on Naruto to provide entertainment in the village. Just yesterday he had painted the Hokage Mountain and would have gotten away with it had it not been for Iruka finding him. It was still a mystery to him how Naruto seemed to outrun and outwit most of his Chuunin, Jonin, and even the occasional ANBU sent on his trail.

"Now Naruto," the Hokage began, "This incident will be labeled as an A-rank mission and your payment will be deposited into your account. It will be in your records and Iruka's as well. Also I know about the 'mask', and I am not telling you to drop it but I am telling you that it might be a good time to finally show the village your true self. Of course you could wait for the Chunnin Exams but I'd rather you didn't as it could affect your missions between now and then." Iruka was a little confused at this but remembered that it is Naruto so you could never be sure what would happen around him.

"Fine Hokage-sama I'll drop it, but you have to deal with the repercussions, not me, got it?"

"Of course now I know you want to know about your Kekkei Genkai that you just activated and to get some sleep so I'll make this short. Your bloodline is called the Tatsumakigan and it gives the wielder an instinctual grasp on futon jutsu, allow you to track high speed movements, and makes it easier to use one handed seals. This bloodline comes from your mom's side of the family, the Uzumaki Clan. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki and she died in childbirth. I cannot tell you about your father till you make Chunnin per his request."

"Thanks Hokage-jiji I'll see you around, and Iruka-sensei I'll see you in 2 weeks for team assignments okay."

"Yeah later Naruto," replied Iruka absently as he was still going over everything he had learned in his head and being shocked at Naruto using the Hokage's proper title. Chuckling slightly Naruto made his way home for the night.

****Scene Break****

The next morning Naruto woke up early feeling fresh as a daisy, despite having been up late last night helping deal with a traitor and the shocking revelations that followed. He stood up and stretched out, working out some of the kinks he had gotten from the night before, and after that he started to get ready for the day, getting showered, getting dressed, eating his ramen and then heading for the library.

Since he had decided to drop his mask he started as he walked down the street. Now he no longer wore his "happy mask smile" he just settled for a neutral look and only allowed small smiles for the ones that smiled at him, which seemed to make them a bit happier seeing their savior show a real smile and act like a real ninja.

Making his way inside the library he was met with shelf after shelf of books. Shaking his self a little at the ensuing headache he made his way to the shinobi section.

As soon as he made it to the shinobi section he created ten clones. Nodding to them he sent them away, as they already knew what he wanted. Then having another idea he created three more clones. "Hey I want you guys to go to the civilian section and read up on stuff like politics and economics. Seeing as a Kage has to handle things like that."

They nodded and hopped over to the required section. Naruto smirked as he saw his clones grab books on chakra, seals, hand seals, basic shinobi equipment and techniques, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and a guide called "Shinobi Tactics and The Basics of Missions Equipment."

Smiling to himself, literally, he walked off to Higurashi's Weapon Store, the only store he knew of that didn't throw him out for being him.

Arriving at the store he saw that it was open so he opened the door and went in. He noticed that there was no bell on the door and he saw a shadow over by the counter so he headed that way. When he got there, though, he was frozen in shock with a massive blush and a little blood coming out of his nose. Sitting at the counter in a Chinese style button up shirt and brown pants was Tenten.

But that's not what was so shocking. What was shocking was that her shirt was unbuttoned and her bra pulled down bellow her breast, with her pants around her knees while she fingered and fondled herself and moaned softly. He stood there transfixed as she continued her ministrations seemingly unaware of his presence. This continued for a few minutes, with her giving the occasionally loud moan, before she finally had her orgasm. He was stiff as a board and completely inattentive as she pulled her clothes back on and turned toward him giving a saucy smile.

"Naruto-kun" Tenten said smirking, "Oh look I broke him… what to do, what to do *smiles sexily*… hmm well he seems to be fine… just a little hard *giggle*… *sigh* and I can't play with him *pouts*… might as well see what he's doing here." She then slapped him on the face gently a few times to wake him from his stupor. He then started stuttering out an apology.

"It's okay, I mean it's not like you came here just to see me masturbate right?" It was so fun teasing him.

"R-r-right, I-I'm l-looking f-for a whole new wardrobe." he stuttered trying to get the image of her hot sweaty body out of his mind. This of course only made him think of it more, causing a certain part of his body to twitch, and Tenten just had to notice and smirk at him about it.

"Well Naruto-kun, you came to the right place. The Higurashi's weapon store is one of the best in Konoha."

"I'm going to need a lot of help because I've never really done this before," said Naruto a little shyly.

"Really now," Said a deep voice from behind him.

He quickly whirled around to face a tall man who looked to be in his late thirties and if looks were anything to go by then he was definitely related to Tenten. He blushed even more know considering just what Tenten was doing when he arrived.

"Hi, I'm the owner of the store Iroshi and Tenten's dad." He said extending his hand for a handshake with a small smile on his lips. In his mind however, an entirely different set of thoughts were being processed.

'So this is the one that the Yondaime choose to seal the Kyuubi in. Come to think of it, he does look a lot like…hmm I wonder. I'll have to have a talk with the Sandaime sometime soon.'

He was broken from his thoughts when his daughter asked

"Hey Dad, would you mind manning the cashier for a while, I'm going to help Naruto-kun pick out his clothes."

"Sure thing Pumpkin, just ensure you don't do anything naughty alright." He said at the expense of his daughter.

"Don't worry dad, nothing more than kissing and groping I promise," teased Tenten.

"Of course pumpkin, but don't corrupt him to much he is still a little innocent." He replied, knowing that she was just kidding, or so he thinks.

And so they began their trek throughout the store past various weapons as Tenten Babbled on about virtually every weapon that they passed until they arrived at the clothing department. "OK, we're here. Now what exactly do you want," asked Tenten.

"Uh, I'm not sure, why don't you just decide. Your better at it than me," Replied Naruto.

"Ok. Hmm… Uh huh… Nah… Hmm" Tenten mumbled, "Ok strip to your boxers so I can see what I'm working with." Blushing slightly he did as he was told and stood stock still as Tenten's fingers wandered over his skin, her smirking at him the whole time. She then started going threw the various clothes around them. As she went along picking out clothes she contemplated just groping him then and there and seeing what happens.

After a few minutes of incessant mumbling by Tenten she finally emerged with a large bundle in her arms which she flung unto Naruto who had a hard time keeping his balance until he finally stabilized.

"Go try these on," she ordered. And that's how the next hour continued for Naruto, with him trying on different outfits and Tenten either voicing her approval or disapproval, while occasionally groping him.

Eventually she found a style that fit. Now Naruto was wearing dark black shinobi pants with a lot of pockets that tucked into a pair of black steel toed combat boots instead of shinobi sandals. He had a black sleeveless Chinese style shirt like hers but with a dark orange trim. His hands were covered in fingerless gloves that had metal knuckles that he could channel chakra through to increase the damage done. His arms were also covered in black bandages up to his biceps. Over this Tenten threw on a black cloak that covered his form down to the ankles. He also had a belt that had small compartments on it that was used by Fuinjutsu users, the compartments were made so that they could hold at least three times as more then what you could tell by its size. Lastly she changed the strap to his head band, giving it a long black fabric that could be folded like a bandana to hide his hair when on stealth missions.

"There, you look much better now," Tenten said, smiling at him. Indeed he did look much better, now that she was seeing him without all the orange he actually looked cute. "Now you like a real shinobi."

"You think so?" Naruto blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Of course! So will that be all?" Tenten asked.

"Yes I-" Naruto paused for a moment and his eyes glazed over as the memories of one of his clones hit him.

"Hello, anybody home?" Tenten asked_._

"Actually I do need some more things," Naruto said, turning his attention back to Tenten who was looking at him with her head tilted. "First do you have any training weights I can buy?"

"Of course," Tenten said, leading Naruto over to one section of the store. She went up to a shelf and grabbed a box. "This has a two pair set of training weights, one for the arms and one for the legs. To change their weight you just channel chakra into them and to release the weights you just hold your hand in the release seal and say 'kai'."

Naruto nodded at the explanation as he grabbed the box in her hand. "Next up I need a standard set of kunai, shuriken, explosive notes, smoke bombs, and ninja wire, flash tags, sealing ink, blank scrolls, and a sealing scroll to put it all in." Naruto closed his eyes as the information of another clone hit him, this was going to take some getting used to.

His requests were quickly filled out and before long they were ready to head back to the counter to pay for the items. On the way, the two continued to engage in small talk about different things. He had told her that he recently graduated and was waiting to be placed in his Gennin team along with their sensei.

Naruto on the other hand learned that she had been in a team for almost a year now and was teamed up with a 'stuck-up Hyuuga' and two spandex wearing, Taijutsu freaks. Naruto roared with laughter at her description but was informed that though they were weird they made a great team.

As they neared the counter Tenten's Dad, Iroshi couldn't help but smile when he saw the two teenagers enjoying their time together. It wasn't often that his daughter had the chance to enjoy company since she had so many duties as a kunoichi her time was limited. He almost did a double take when he saw Naruto since he was now decked in full Shinobi attire including the gloves and wrap. He would definitely be a heartbreaker in the near future.

"Hey dad, we're done now," Said Tenten as they walked to the counter.

"How much does it cost," asked Naruto

Iroshi started thinking as Tenten began to count the total. She showed Naruto the price and he immediately put the cash on the counter with a little extra and a note for Tenten. He knew what Iroshi was thinking and he didn't want the stuff for free.

After saying thank you to the Father and daughter many times, he finally left with everything except his orange jumpsuit. Speaking of which, as soon as he removed it Tenten quickly took it and burned it faster than he could react and waved him a victory sign. Finally the Orange monstrosity was destroyed, although there were three identical sets at his home but alas, they would meet a similar fate.

Smiling at Tenten as he left he wondered how she would take to find the note. Smiling to himself he jumped away to a free training ground to get some training in.

**** Scene Break ****

Meanwhile Tenten was just getting to the note that Naruto had left her. It read:

'Dearest Ten-chan,

Thanks for the little show earlier, I put a little extra money in there for you. Anyway I was just going to ask, but not in front of your father, if you wanted to go on a date sometime. If so we may be able to do one of your 'activities' after a few. I'll come over the day after teams are decided to see your answer.

Ja ne,

Naruto'

Blushing slightly at the implied meanings she just took the extra cash and went to ponder on a blond haired blue eyed enigma.

**** Scene Break ****

Hiruzen sighed. He just couldn't find a place to put Naruto after he had come out of his mask. Sighing, he once again rearranged the teams before he saw the perfect formation. Smirking evilly he knew that this would work. Now all he had to do was get a certain Jonin to agree and he was all set. Oh yes this was going to be good, even if he would have to up his Anbu for possible assassination attempts.

AN: so I hope you liked… this is of course my new story… put that little Tenten scene in there per request… going to have a harem just a small one… Fem Gaara or Tenten will be main girl… but both will be in… only one or two other girls… ya'll can fight over whom… no Sakura… anyway it's late and I'm tired… Steve's actually asleep *shocked*… so I'll see ya next chapter…

Ja Ne


	2. Improving

The Tatsumakigan

(The Tornado Eye)

AN: Revised Chapter

Steve: hey Swolio I think I can see the Vampire Cheerleaders… AHH THEY ARE ATTACKING WITH FLAMING BALLS OF DOG POOP! RUN FOR YOUR LIFES AND NOSE!

Me: Steve it's to early for this shit… just put up the barrier and send the giant spit wads at them… now leave me alone…

Steve: Ok… MAN THE BATTLE STATIONS! WERE GONNA GET THEM DAMN CHEERLEADERS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!

Me: why was I cursed with such a weird ass roommate?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any elements of any other anime/manga (Bleach) that I put in here. If you think I do then SCREW YOU

Chapter 2 – Improving

Naruto arrived at training ground 42 as it was mostly unused because of its proximity to The Forest of Death. Stretching out a bit Naruto was about to create some clones when he thought of something, 'How am I supposed to know if my stances are messed up or if I'm not molding my chakra the right way. *Sigh* I guess I'll have to put off training till I find Iruka-sensei.

****Scene Break****

Iruka was sitting in his classroom even though the academy had let out just yesterday, but he still had work to do. He was currently shifting through the final papers to see which teams he would present to the Hokage. He was looking at a scorecard when there was a ruckus in the hallway.

"I DON'T CARE WHY YOU'RE HERE BRAT! THE ACADEMY IS OUT SO THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOUR _FILTH_ TO BE HERE!"

Iruka knew this was the desk lady that was yelling but he couldn't figure out who she was yelling at. Then he heard a familiar voice shout, "AND I DON'T GIVE A FLYING SHIT IF THE ACEDEMY IS OUT I NEED TO SPEAK WITH IRUKA-SENSEI YOU OLD HAG!"

Sighing, Iruka opened his door and grabbed Naruto by his collar and dragged him into the classroom waving at the desk lady as he closed his door. Turning around Iruka was about to scold Naruto about proper etiquette when he saw his new attire and the words died in his throat. He had to admit the clothes made Naruto look more mature and was a definite improvement from the orange monstrosity he had before. Shaking his head Iruka asked Naruto what he was doing here.

"Oh I need your help Iruka-sensei."

"Ok Naruto, what with?"

"I need you to help me set up a training schedule for the next two weeks so I can catch up with where I was behind. I already have scrolls for taijutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu, chakra control, proper etiquette, anatomy polotics,, and Fuinjutsu."

Iruka just stared at Naruto like he had grown a second head. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming then just shook his head and sighed, Naruto was always full of surprises. "Ok Naruto give me a minute and I'll come up with something."

"Oh yeah Iruka-sensei don't forget that I can use _Kage Bunshin_ to help me train since I get their memories when they disappear."

"Oh yeah ok then Naruto. So let's see."

A few minutes later and Iruka gave Naruto a schedule to follow. It had him using the first half of every day for physical training and taijutsu and kenjutsu. Then he breaks for lunch at noon. After that his evenings where divided based on days of the week. On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday he worked on Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. On Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday he worked on Fuinjutsu and his general studies, i.e. anatomy, math, science, history, etc. Everyday he had to spend at least two and a half hours on Chakra Control. Sundays where his off day to do whatever he felt like except his physical training as his body needed the time to rest.

Naruto sighed as he realized he needed to catch up in all the other subjects, not just the ninja ones. Nodding to himself he grabbed the schedule asking Iruka-sensei one more thing, "Ne, Iruka-sensei tomorrow can you come with me when I do taijutsu and ninjutsu to make sure I'm doing the stances right and molding my chakra appropriately?"

Iruka stared at Naruto for a second not used to him using such extensive vocabulary but nodded his head anyway once he got over the shock. "Sure thing Naruto, I might even teach you one of my own techniques if you impress me enough," Naruto smiled at him in thanks and jumped out the window, glad that the academy had ended on Saturday.

The next day Naruto waited in front of the Academy at 6 for Iruka as that was when his schedule said to start training. Iruka arrived moments later looking fresh and ready to teach. "Ok Naruto I can see you already have some chakra weights so let's start with a few warm up laps around the village."

Nodding Naruto took off with Iruka at a nice pace. Forty minutes later they finished their jog in Training grounds Forty-two. They then did some stretches and exercises for another thirty minutes. After that Iruka instructed Naruto on taijutsu forms and corrected his stances. After a few hours of that they switched to kenjutsu, which Naruto was surprised to find out that Iruka was well versed in. After that they stopped for a balanced lunch that would help Naruto's diet immensely. After Lunch Iruka helped Naruto with perfecting the Academy ninjutsu and detecting and dispelling genjutsu. At about nine that afternoon they stopped. Iruka smiled at Naruto and told him to go home and get some rest and that he'd be back Wednesday to help him some more.

This continued for the next two weeks with Naruto working alone on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. During that time Naruto had learned all the Academy jutsu to near perfection, fixed most of the kinks in his taijutsu style so it wasn't street fighting anymore, learned to detect and dispel most genjutsu, actually learned to cast one, improved his chakra control, learned the basics of kenjutsu, and improved his sealing ability. He had also learned a few non elemental ninjutsu, and a few ninjutsu of Iruka's own invention. He had also worked on improving his senses, and his hand seal speed and accuracy.

Another thing that had changed was that Naruto now had an addiction to pokey almost as bad as his addiction to ramen. And when he found out there was ramen flavored pokey… well the world would have been better off without it. He now carries a holster on his left thigh that holds pokey in it. He had engraved a seal he found in his seal book that made it hold more than it looks. So he had at least five boxes of pokey on him at all times, even though the pouch looks like it could only hold two.

He had also gone on a few dates with Tenten but nothing 'interesting' had happened. That still didn't stop Iroshi from teasing him half to death, or Tenten either. They had been to a few restaurants in town that didn't treat him like trash and had a good time. She was shocked that he had good table manners for some reason.

****Scene Break****

And now he we are on the day that the new ninja are supposed to be sorted into their new teams. Naruto looked the same as the start of his training except that he now was about 5'3" and had a burnt orange and black bucket hat on. (AN: I just love the bucket hat deal with it.). Walking into the room, he saw that he was the first one here so he went and sat at the back. Once there he waited for everyone else to fill in and the fun to start. A few minutes later and Shino Aburame walked in and saw him. "Ah Naruto-san I see that you dropped your mask. Most logical of you. I see you have also hit a growth spurt, almost as tall as me now."

"Yes Shino-san I have and thank you. It's nice to be myself finally. Also since I am a ninja now the civilian council can not touch me for showing my true self as they could have before now. And I just need a few more inches to be there. I almost never would have guessed a balanced diet would work so well."

"Yes well I hope that you are on my team. At least there will never be a dull moment. Though it would be most appreciated if you could be quiet at times as I do like my silence every once in a while."

"Ah yes, well what can I say, I like to bring excitement into these mundane peoples life. I have some strawberry pokey, would you like some?"

"Yes please."

With that Naruto sent him a box of pokey and settled down with his own till the rest of the class showed up. About an hour later everyone started filling in. They all stopped to look at the 'new' guy before going to their seats. Hinata, of course, when she came in new exactly who it was from her 'stealth training'. Blushing profusely she sat next to him in her seat.

"Hello Hinata-chan. I trust your break was enjoyable," said Naruto in a whisper.

"Yes Naruto-kun it was, and how was yours?" Hinata replied with renewed confidence. Naruto had found her 'observing' during his training about 3 days ago. He had then told her to be more confident and helped her with it while his clones worked. He had gotten her to stop stuttering when he was around and the blush had lightened some but it was a work in progress.

As he was about to reply Iruka walked in and quieted everyone with his Big-Head no jutsu. "Okay now that everyone is here we will sort out the teams. Team one… Team two… Team six… Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka under Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight will be Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki under …" with that he paused.

Naruto, being curious as to what the old man had done, asked, "Under who Iruka-sensei?"

"Under Anko Mitarashi."

Everyone shuddered. There were three people everyone in the village new because of three simple rules. First was Kakashi Hatake, whose rule was to never take the book he carries around with him away unless you want to die a slow and painful death. Second was Kurenai Yuhi, whose rule was to never say think or do anything perverted in front of unless you wanted to be subjected to numerous genjutsu that could drive even the sanest man completely bonkers. And finally there was Anko Mitarashi. The rule with her was to never, EVER, steal degrade or otherwise harm her dango. She will kill you, plain and simple, in the most painful way possible. It doesn't help that she is also co-captain of the T & I department.

"Anyway Team nine is still in circulation so Team ten is Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka under Asuma Sarutobi. Wait here for your sens…"

Just then a black ball smashed in the window and exploded. When the smoke cleared there was a person in a fishnet shirt, orange skirt, shinobi sandals, and a trench coat that barely hid anything standing in front of a poster that read 'Anko Mitarashi Jonin leader of Team Eight.'

"I am so killing that old man in the most painful and humiliating way I can."

AN: ok so there's the chapter… hope you enjoyed… going to put a poll for who to be in the small Harem… enjoy and review…

Steve: HAHAHAHA I GOT EM, I FINALLY GOT THE CANNON FODDER TO DRAW OUT THEIR ATTACKS HAHAHAHA NOW THEY STAND NO CHANCE AT VISTORY. I SHALL CONQUER THE WORLD MWAHAHAHAHA

Me: … -_-'


	3. Gennin Exam: THE REAL ONE

The Tatsumakigan

(The Tornado Eye)

AN: yeah I know it's been a while I'm sorry but I've had school and my grandma is in the hospital so I've been stressed out and everything sorry again. Anyway here is the third chapter I'll try and make it as long as possible

Steve: HA take that you damn cheerleaders. Swolio I used the power of the zits on them MWUAHAHAHAHA

Me: . . . . . -.-' he's gone bat shit crazy again x.x *sigh* I never should have let him near Anko and Voldemort for that long. Well looks like I got to use this *smashes a glass box that says 'In case of Emergency' then pulls out the item inside* Well lets hope this works *Smashes Steve in the face with a 'Louisville Slugger Platinum Addition' and watches as Steve falls to the ground out cold* Well anyway on with the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I would come on this site then make some random rant about the large amounts of naru/sasu yaoi. *gags* I feel extremely sick with myself about looking at just how much was on here… so I'm going to go get laid after this chapter before I shoot myself.

Chapter 3: Gennin Exam

Before Anko even landed she heard a steady thudding sound coming from behind her and turned to see the cute Chunnin instructor banging his head steadily against his desk. Shrugging it off since she'd seen stranger and turned back to the Gennin who were watching her with wide eyes, except for Naruto who was still muttering.

"Alright maggots, which of you lot is Team 8?"

Suddenly everyone was very helpful as everyone pointed fingers at the only Gennin not afraid of her and the two Gennin beside him. Hinata was watching her warily as she approached them.

"Hey gaki!" she asked casually as she poked Naruto with the pointy end of a dango skewer. When he didn't respond but kept mumbling about 'killing an old senile geezer that has it out for him' she shrugged again which garnered some attention from the male population of the class as the mesh armor she favored hugged every curve of her well muscled body. She then sat on his lap cutting his cheek and licking up his blood.

Behind her the banging stopped as Iruka noticed Kurenai enter the room slowly shaking her head at Anko's antics. Wondering why she decided to tag along for this.

Iruka met her penetrating gaze, "She's had dango hasn't she" he accused.

"Eight sticks," Kurenai confirmed, "You know that's not good for you?" she asked conversationally as Iruka returned to banging his head against his desk.

"It hurts less than trying to wrap my head around…Oh fuck!"

"Language Iruka-sensei!" Kurenai reprimanded, though the humor in her voice softened it somewhat.

"You don't understand, someone put Anko and Naruto on the same team," he said as he pulled his Headband off along with a kunai from his weapons pouch. "I can't believe I didn't realize earlier."

"What are you doing?"

"I figure it's not too late to go nuke-nin," he said conversationally. Kurenai was about to collapse in laughter when she realized he wasn't really joking.

"Oh come off it…they can't be that bad…" she trailed off as she saw his incredulous expression.

"You do know Anko don't you?" he waited for Kurenai to nod before stating, "Well Naruto makes her look tame when he gets going." He was quite satisfied as he watched the Jonin go pale.

"Come on Kurenai, I got what we came for!" Both Iruka and Kurenai turned to watch as Anko cut Naruto again this time closer to his lips licking up the blood before giving him a kiss, which also had the effect of Naruto stopping his random mutterings and making one Hyuuga Hinata very pissed.

All the girls in the room were just staring in shock and all the guys were glaring at Naruto in envy, except for one Uchiha Sasuke, who was wondering what it would be like to be in Anko's place.

Then realizing what he was fantasizing about he slammed his head against the wall before staring at a random girl to remind himself that he's straight and doesn't like Naruto what so ever.

Naruto sat there shocked for a second before she finally pulled away. Anko smirked, still in his lap, and said "So you liked that huh gaki well if you want another you'll have to earn it * she smirked *."

"*sigh* No thanks Anko-sensei I can deal."

"Humph whatever." She looks around and notices that something was missing. She thought about it for a second before smirking evilly and jumping to the front of the class. "NARUTO front and center now."

Naruto ran up in front of her, "Yes Anko-sensei," he said with a salute.

"I am giving you your first assignment. Go find Kakashi Hatake and get his lazy ass to this classroom in twenty minutes or less. Get leverage from his apartment if needed."

Naruto nodded once and exclaimed, "Yes Anko-sensei, I'll be back in fifteen minutes." He then dashed off with everyone staring at the spot he was at.

****Scene Break****

Naruto quickly got to Kakashi's apartment and just walked in. Kakashi wasn't there so Naruto just went to his bedroom and looked around for leverage. He spotted something and got a thought that was so devious, so maniacal, and so evil that even the Kyuubi wouldn't do it, well maybe but only on a day it was really pissed off on.

Running around he found Kakashi sitting in a bar talking to a random girl. Sighing Naruto walked in and tapped Kakashi on the shoulder. "Ne Kakashi, Anko-sensei said that if you weren't at the academy in *looks at clock* ten minutes then your ultra super rare gold edition of ICHA ICHA tactics vol. 45, that is signed by the author, would be burned as an offering to the snake summons boss."

Kakashi got bug-eyed and ran to his apartment to change. Naruto just hopped off to the academy to wait for him to arrive.

****Scene Break****

Naruto appeared in the classroom right before Kakashi burst into the room. "ANKO give me my book NOW, I promise to start my test today if you just give me my precious."

Anko was confused until Naruto snuck up behind her and slipped a book into her hand and whispered into her ear. Anko smirked deviously and thought, 'Hmm this gaki has some potential for interrogation *evil smirk in head* finally someone for me and Ibiki to pass our legacy onto, because lord knows that Ibiki is never going to have a kid and I'd have to rape someone to get a kid.' "Ok Kakashi take your students and give them the intro and start your test TODAY and I'll give you your book back after the Jonin meeting tomorrow morning, got it?"

"Yes Anko-sama I shall get right on it. TEAM SEVEN GET YOUR SLOW ASSES ONTO THE ROOF NOW" Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba ran to the roof in fear of their new sensei.

Anko turned back to the room and said, "Ok then Team 8 follow me to training ground 43 and we'll get started."

****Scene Break****

Anko smirked at her little Gennin thinking about all the tort- I mean training that they were going to be doing. She looked at them again and started, "Ok brats introduce yourselves and then we'll get to your test. For example, I am Anko Mitarashi. I like dango, snakes, and red bean soup. I dislike that bastard traitor Orochimaru, bigoted villagers, and the civilian council. My hobbies are torture, planning ways to kill Orochimaru, and training. My dream is to kill that bastard Orochimaru and hang his guts up in the center of town."

The Gennin just stared at her, except for Naruto who had met her before and knew how she was. "Ok then Glasses your up."

Shino just looked at her before saying, "My name is Shino Aburame. I like collecting and identifying new bugs. I dislike people who kill bugs meaninglessly. My hobbies are searching places for new bugs. My dream is to be a good clan head for my clan."

"Alright then." Anko said while thinking, 'Ok so I got a typical Aburame. He should be good with tactics and planning, could also learn some sabotage techniques.' "White Eyes your up."

Hinata blushed a bit before speaking. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like flower pressing. I dislike bigoted people and people who judge others before getting to know them. My hobbies are making medicine. My dream is to show my clan that I am not weak and to …" she trails off at the end glancing at Naruto, which was caught by everyone but they decided not to say anything to save her the embarrassment (though Anko did so reluctantly).

"Hmm ok." 'So I've got a shy and insecure Hyuuga. Never thought I'd see that. And she seems to like gaki *smirks* this could get good.' "Ok Bucket Hat. You're next."

Naruto cleared his throat before saying, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like pokey, to train, pokey, learning new things, and pokey. I dislike most of the villagers that don't see me for me. My hobbies are training, and trying out new pokey. My dream is to be one of the greatest ninja ever."

"Alright gaki sounds about right." 'So he seemed to have dropped that mask of his finally. He also seems to have developed an addiction to pokey … great another Itachi *sigh*' "Well then we can get right to your real Gennin exam."

The Gennin just looked at her. She sweat dropped, it wasn't the reaction she was expecting. "Ok gaki's incase you haven't figured it out yet you are a SIA squad. That means sabotage, infiltration/interrogation, and assassination squad. You will be the ones who go in and take out threats in a quick and efficient way that can't be linked to your village. You will also be the ones who will go in and destroy key structures in enemy nations. With me so far?"

The Gennin nodded their heads for her to continue, but each was figuring out which part of that they fell in place at.

"Ok so first Bucket Hat. You are in the Infiltration/Interrogation and Sabotage part of the team. You will get into places you shouldn't be able to *glares remembering the ANBU itch powder fiasco* and will interrogate any captured hostiles. Also you will help destroy stuff."

"Glasses. You will be part of the Sabotage part. You will also be our tactician. You will set it up so the stuff that go's boom will do so as quickly and devastatingly as possible."

"White eyes. You will be Infiltration. With your eyes it will be easy. You just get us into the place and hold off the hostiles while we do the job. That is unless Naruto decides to fight then you will be doing the job."

"ALL of you will be assassins. No if, ands, or buts about it. You will learn how to effectively kill off a target without drawing attention to yourself or having it linked to your village. I am a master assassin so you will be proficient in it in no time."

They all looked at her with a mix of anticipation, anxiety, fear, and respect. She smirked at them. "Ok now as for your test. You are to FIRST sabotage Kakashi Hatake's bell test. Then while he is out cold you are to infiltrate his apartment and replace all his Icha Icha with this fake yaoi stuff. This will test all aspects of your new team."

"Ano… Anko-sensei I don't see how this test our abilities as assassins," Hinata spoke up in a small voice.

"It tests your abilities as assassins because you have to take out Kakashi's Gennin after you knock him out. You are to take them out without being seen by them. They CANNOT know it was you that did it. So y'all got all that maggots?"

"HAI Anko-sensei." They spoke in unison.

"Good if y'all finish your mission bring proof of books to the Hokage's office by five o'clock." Anko said as she vanished.

They all looked at each other and there was a silence before, "She's completely bat shit crazy isn't she." "Agreed."

****Scene Break****

Anko poofed into existence next to the aged Hokage. "What'd you think?"

"It was interesting to say the least. You think they will be able to pull this off?"

"They should be. Naruto is pretty smart and that Shino kid is good to. They will do fine."

"Well shall we watch?"

"Ooh yes please I can't wait to see Kakashi's face pounded into the ground." The Sandaime just sweat dropped and focused his crystal ball on Training Grounds Seven.

****Scene Break****

There in the middle of the training ground near some logs was none other then team seven. They were being talked to by Kakashi. Team eight, after Naruto taught them a rudimentary way to partially conceal their presence, hid in the bushes nearby watching them and waiting for their chance to strike.

As soon as the three Gennin on team seven leapt for cover to start Kakashi's test, team eight sprang into action. Naruto hopped out first creating seven clones to help him. They charge silently across the grounds at Kakashi.

In the trees the other Gennin watched wide eyed as Naruto's clones started fighting Kakashi in taijutsu. Sasuke was wondering what the hell the 'losers' were thinking. Sakura was watching with a 'what the fuck' expression on her face. Kiba was mad that the 'dope' had ruined his plan to bum rush the Jonin in a few seconds.

Kakashi was shocked that Naruto was attacking him. He was also shocked that he couldn't land a damn hit on the surprisingly flexible Gennin. Getting frustrated quickly Kakashi sped up and hit the Naruto in front of him only for it to pop up in a poof of smoke. "Wha" was his intelligent remark right before he felt a presence behind him and heard it shout out, "Konohagakure Hidden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi."

Everyone stared wide eyed at the scene, even the Sandaime and Anko. They couldn't believe that Naruto used a jutsu like that. All over the village every male shinobi cringed in sympathy at the pathetic girlish scream that was associated with the technique.

Kakashi was mad now. Not only had Naruto interrupted his test, he had also used that horrible, horrible move on him. He quickly got up and started out a full on assault on Naruto. The Gennin, still trying to keep up with the speed, was doing surprisingly well against the Jonin. HE was able to dodge most, if not all, of Kakashi's attacks. But considering the speed he did not have time to even think about counter attacking.

In the trees Sasuke was fuming at how the dope could go toe to toe with a Jonin. Sakura, who had by some miracle wound up at the Uchiha's side, saw his irritation and immediately went from a shocked expression to a angry one aimed at Naruto. Kiba, who was still on his own, was shocked silly that the 'dead last' could hold his own with a pissed off Jonin.

Then Kakashi landed a hit right in Naruto's gut. Expecting him to go flying back Kakashi was surprised when Naruto latched onto his hand and said, "Got you."

Then out of nowhere Shino and Hinata show up. Shino covered Kakashi with bugs, and Hinata chopped him in the neck knocking him out. Naruto let go of Kakashi's arm and coughed a bit. "Good job guys mission complete *he reached over and grabbed the bells from Kakashi's belt* and we got our objective come on lets go." And with that the three disappeared into the trees.

A few moments of silence then Team seven finally came out of the trees to stand beside their downed sensei. "Well what the fuck was that?" was Kiba's inevitable question to the events that just took place. "I-I'm not sure … I think our sensei was just tricked by the 'losers'…" said Sakura in a small voice.

"No. He wasn't tricked. That was strategy. They used Naruto to distract him and make him mad. Then when Naruto had the chance, he grabbed a hold of Kakashi-sensei to prevent escape. That, along with his shock, aloud Shino and Hinata to quickly dash in and disable him. It should have been impossible for a team of losers like that …. They just got lucky." Was what Sasuke said.

"And how the hell do you explain Naruto being fast enough to dodge a JONIN'S attacks? Huh?" Kiba questioned.

"HEY don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that dog boy." The ever faithful fan-girl banshee said, smashing her fist on Kiba's head.

"Yeah whatever I was just won-" He never finished as suddenly they were all pulled into the ground with only their heads not buried and knocked out before they even knew what happened. "Hn he lacks concentration." Naruto said as he popped a thing of pokey into his mouth, it was strawberry flavor.

"Agreed," stated Shino in his usual monotone.

They had doubled back after they left and watched as team seven argued. Naruto had made the plan on taking out the three Gennin. He had quickly used the only earth jutsu he knew, in combination with his clones, and gotten underneath the unsuspecting Gennin. Then when Shino gave him the signal he pulled them all underground with only their heads sticking up. And before they could get their bearings Hinata and Shino quickly chopped them all in the neck effectively knocking them out.

Smiling at each other they headed towards the second stage of their test.

****Scene Break****

"Did that really happen?"

Smirking she replied, "Yes, yes it did and I couldn't be happier. That taijutsu was remnant of my own snake style. But it has faster counter attacks and focuses more on avoiding and outlasting, mine aims to disable or kill quickly."

"Yes, it's the Kage Unagi style. Somehow he found it but I have no idea how and I checked the library where he said he got it and it was nowhere in there. *sigh* I swear that kid loves giving me a headache and paperwork."

"Ha-ha Hokage-sama. But the brats did do pretty well. I really liked that plan. And I can't wait to see Kakashi's reaction at the Jonin meeting."

"Yes it will be quite interesting."

Just then there was a poof and the three Gennin appeared in the room. "Anko-sensei we have completed our objectives. Here are Kakashi-sans … books," said Shino pausing slightly before calling them books because he had flicked through one quickly to determine that they were indeed the target books.

"Ah nice, very nice. Good job gaki's you pass. Now meet me in Training Ground Forty Three the day after tomorrow I have a meeting tomorrow and I don't want to miss it. Now which one of you knows a Katon jutsu?"

"I do Anko-sensei," spoke up Naruto.

"Good then use it on the books."

"Hai" He then does a one handed seal and shoots a small stream of fire at the books setting them ablaze.

"Good now get out of here runts."

"Hai Anko-sensei," they said as they walked out of the office happy to be Gennin. Outside they stopped. "So guys y'all want to go get some Ichiraku's?"

"I am sorry Naruto-san but I cannot for I have to go to a clan meeting and then some training with my father."

"Ano … I can go Naruto-kun."

"Hn sounds good Hinata-chan come on lets go. Later Shino good luck with your clan."

He disappeared around the corner dragging Hinata before Shino could answer. 'He still acts like a child sometimes. Makes you wonder which is really a mask, or if anyone has ever seen his true face. Oh well I guess that's part of the enigma that is Naruto.'

****Scene Break****

The next morning Anko was waiting with the Hokage, along with all the other Jonin, for the chronically late Kakashi. Suddenly they heard a loud, agonizing, pain filled scream. Kakashi burst into the room not a second later with a look of horror upon his face. He pointed a shaking finger at Anko. "YOU! What did you do with them? TELL ME GOD DAMNIT WHERE IS MY PRECIUOS?"

Smirking Anko replied, "I have no idea what the hell your talking bout Kakashi. Did you misplace something?"

"NO! You did something. You had those devils you call your Gennin replace my precious Icha-Icha with, with YAOI!"

Every male in the room grew wide eyed and gagged while the women smirked and smiled. After taking a few minutes for everyone to calm down, Sarutobi decided to get the meeting underway. "Well since Kakashi seems to be a bit preoccupied wondering where his books are Anko why don't you start."

"Yes Hokage-sama. I have Gennin Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki. They are a SIA squad, the first one in 30 years. Their test was to: A. disable Kakashi Hatake and retrieve the bells he was using for his bell test. B. Take out Gennin Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno without being seen doing the act. C. Infiltrate Kakashi Hatake's apartment and steal all his Icha-Icha books and replace them with the yaoi series. And finally D. *she started smirking* bring all of the books to me and burn them with a Katon jutsu. The burn mark is on the floor *she points at it*."

"NOO!" was heard all over the village. Kakashi was now kneeling at the burn mark mourning his 'precious'. Everyone sweat dropped at the scene. "But I still have that special gold edition I said id give back to him."

Suddenly Kakashi was kneeling before her with pleading eyes. Anko, smirking, held up the book like a person would hold up a treat for their dog. "You want it?"

"Yes."

"Hmm fine but I could have burned it and next time I will."

Kakashi shuddered again. "Anyway they started their test by making a plan based on what they knew already." She goes on to explain what happened when they got to the training grounds and how they enacted their plan. "And after taking out the Gennin they sprinted over to Kakashi's apartment and, surprisingly easily, stole his books and replaced them. Then they arrived here a few seconds later."

"Good, good ok then so they pass?"

"With full marks."

"Ok then on to the next one."

And the meeting went on from there with teams 7 and 10 passing and the rest failing. The Jonin left all shocked at Team 8, and that Kakashi actually passed a team for once. Anko, however, was smirking her ass off. She had humiliated Kakashi, gotten a great Gennin team, had shocked all the Jonin in the village, and was now able to tort- … I mean train three cute little Gennin in the art of sabotage, infiltration/interrogation, and assassination. Oh yes Anko was a very happy person.

AN: ok there was the chapter hoped you enjoyed. Next chapter will be out sometime by next Wednesday, promise. It will be the start of training *insert evil smirk here*. Anyway hope you enjoyed.

Steve: BRING THE POPCORN GUNS! SET UP THE ELECTRIC BARRIER! AND FOR GOD'S SAKE PUT ON SOME EAR-PLUGS! NOW FIGHT WHILE I MAKE A TACTIC RETREAT!

Me: AND FOR GOD'S SAKE, DON'T DIE YET! YOU WILL SERVE AS CANNON FODDER LATER!

Steve: HERE COME THE FLAMING CONFETTI BOMBS. DUCK AND COVER.

Me: Ok that's getting annoying *grabs some morphine* come here Steve I got some super steroids so you can kill the cheerleaders faster.

Steve: YOSH! I SHALL TAKES THESE AND BE FILLED WITH THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH TO DEFEAT THE UNYOUTHFUL CHEERLEADERS!

*Out of nowhere Guy and Lee appear*

Guy: YOSH! ANOTHER YOUTH FOLLOWER! REJOICE IN THE SPRING OF YOUTH!

Lee: YOSH SENSEI! THIS ONE IS TRULLY YOUTHFUL! MAN HUG OF YOUTH GO!

*Guy, Lee, and Steve hug each other and the dreaded sunset genjutsu appears behind them*

Me: OH GOD NO MAKE IT STOP! *stabs needles filled with morphine into all three of them*

*They all fall to the ground out cold*

Me: Thank god for that. I was scared for a moment *sigh*. Anyway thanks for reading the chapter and dealing with this foolishness. Have a good weekend JA NE.


	4. Start of Training

The Tatsumakigan

(Tornado Eye)

AN: Ok so here is the next part. TIME FOR TORT- I mean training. Anyway here is chap. 4 enjoy

Steve: YESH THEY ARE RETREATING! Wait … what's that … oh no *goes bug eyed* THE PAINT CANS ARE ATTACKING! THE PAINT CANS ARE ATTACKING!

Me: *huge sweat drop* Steve paint cans are inanimate objects they can't atta… atta… *sees paint cans running around with the cheerleaders attacking our cannon fodder* …. Holy shitake they are attacking.

Steve: SEE NOW HELP ME LOAD UP THE PAINT THINNER INTO THE CATAPULTS!

Me: …. Steve … your bat shit crazy you know that?

Steve: Yes, Yes I do. And I am proud of it! *starts yelling at the officers* LOAD THAT DAMN PAINT THINNER FASTER YOU LAZY MAGGOTS!

Me: …. I am never letting him near Anko again.

Anko: What was that *insert evil smirk here*

Me: Uh nothing Anko-sama, nothing at all.

Anko: Good now go do the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: Same as always I don't own any of it except the original stuff like techniques I make, outfits I design (or have my sis design she's a much better drawer), and any OC's I make. THAT'S what's mine nothing else.

Chapter 4: Start of Training

The next morning at 5:30 three Gennin appeared in Training Ground Forty-Three. They didn't have to wait long before they were forced to dodge a barrage of kunai. When they turned around there was one Anko Mitarashi standing there grinning at them evilly. "Hello gaki's and welcome to day one of boot camp *insert evil smirk here*."

They all shivered at the tone in her voice and Shino spoke up, "Anko-sensei would you please describe our schedule from now on?"

"Ok gaki's I guess I can do that here is your schedule from now on until I say so," she replied handing them a slip of paper that read:

Physical workouts

Conditioning

Missions

Simulations

Taijutsu

Kenjutsu

Ninjutsu

Genjutsu

Chakra Control

Team Training

Individual Training

"Now as you can see it's a fairly full schedule. We will of course be alternating days. For instance you will be switching between Taijutsu and Kenjutsu every other day, also Ninjutsu and Genjutsu will do the same. Then we will alternate Team training days and individual training days. You will do Chakra Control everyday and Physical workouts and conditioning everyday. We will not be doing many missions early on as I hate D-ranks but we will do the Tora catching mission and physically demanding ones."

"Hai Sensei."

"Good now we need to do a few things before starting training. Mainly testing your affinities and seeing which weapon you're most suited towards. So," Anko then pulls out three small squares of paper and a sealing scroll, "Take these papers and channel your chakra into them. It will glow for a bit then you should see a list of the five elements and a letter F, E, D, C, B, A, S, SS, or SSS. While I don't expect any of you to be above a B at most it will be a good gauge to see where you stand at this moment. So get to it."

Nodding at Anko they each channeled their chakra into the small papers until they lit up. Glancing at each other they looked at their list as Anko read out loud over their shoulders.

"Hmm let's see the Hyuuga Princesses first shall we?

Katon: B

Futon: E

Raton: F

Doton: E

Suiton: B

Not bad though you have a bit high affinities for apposing elements and you have almost no talent in Raton techniques."

"H-hai Sensei."

"Next up the Aburame Heir

Katon: D

Futon: F

Raiton: A

Doton: B

Suiton: E

Hmm, unnaturally high affinity to Raton at your age but otherwise not bad, though stay away from Futon jutsu you have almost no talent there."

Shino just nodded his head though if you knew him like Naruto you could see the slight smirk on his face that went away as soon as it appeared.

"Now for you Uzumaki. Let's see here

Katon: E

Futon: S

Raiton: B

Doton: F

Suiton: A"

Anko got wide eyes along with Hinata, and Shino but you couldn't tell with him as it was just a raised eyebrow. "Ok you have no talent for Doton jutsu but you make up for it with having an unheard of affinity to Futon at your age. And you're also pretty well suited for Suiton and Raton jutsu."

Naruto just smirked a bit and nodded, he liked his affinities a lot.

"Ok now," Anko started as she unsealed a literal armory from the sealing scroll, "Just feel around the weapons till you find one that you'r suited towards, it'll call to you somewhat when you pick up a matching weapon."

Nodding at their sensei they started looking through the weapons slowly switching from one to the next. After about an hour they all had a weapon that suited them. Hinata had gone for a wakazashi. It was a short sword of around 13 inches and easily concealable, a perfect choice for a kunoichi assassin in Anko's opinion.

Shino had ended up with a Kama ended Manrikigusari. It was a chain weighted on one ended and had a Kama, or a handheld sickle, on the other. It was a good weapon as the small weighted end could easily be used to break any bone, when swung with the right speed and accuracy. It could also leave a man unconscious, as well as crack the skull, if a ninja so wished. Also the Kama end could be used to cut an enemy from a distance and as a grappling hook if using chakra was unadvisable.

Naruto, on the other hand, seemed to be the odd one out again. He had an affinity towards two weapons, and not just any two. No, he had an affinity towards a Zanbato and a Scythe. A huge sword and a weapon used by the Shinigami *insert huge sweat drop from Anko* she should have realized that Naruto would end up with something like this. Not necessarily the best weapons for a ninja, but if he could find a way to seal them it could be useful, especially if for some damn reason they ended up against a rouge member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

Sighing to herself about brats with unusual affinities and big ass weapons Anko addressed her gennin, "Alright Maggots now I need to test your limits so we'll start with laps around the training ground. GET TO IT!"

They immediately took off and ran around the training grounds. Hinata was the first one out after fifty minutes. Shino was the next to go twenty minutes after that. Naruto lasted another hour and a half, which Anko cursed herself for forgetting that Naruto was a stamina and chakra powerhouse. Smirking, she then set the gennin on different task that tested their ability in all aspects of shinobi skills. Smirking to herself at her team of fresh gennin that seem to compliment each other well, she then took all she new and made a comprehensive training schedule to decrease their weaknesses and boost their strong points.

After that she talked to them to see what they could specialize in, and what they would spend their individual time working on. Naruto, naturally, chose to master in trap making and Fuinjutsu. Hinata chose to master in medical ninjutsu and taijutsu, seeing as her Byakugan worked well for both. Shino chose to master in strategy and Raiton jutsu. Smirking at their choices, Anko then proceeded to tell them the plan for the next few months.

"Ok maggots here's how it is, there will be a chunnin exam here in Konoha in eight months. I plan on each of you to be at least mid-chunnin level in skills. If you impress me enough I'll even enter you into it. For the first three months we will do nothing but train, do the D-ranks that I think are even worth a shit, and run simulations of C and B rank missions. I will also train you in Assassination, Infiltration, Sabotage, and Interrogation. In one month I will set up a few test to check your progress in these areas. After those three months are up we will start on C and B rank missions. Your time spent in the Interrogation unit will be classified as an A-rank mission for every prisoner you crack. Any objections?"

"No, Sensei!"

"Good now get out of my sight I got stuff to do."

AN: there you go the next part of the Tatsumakigan. Sorry its been so long I been busy but now I'm back and ready to go.

P.S to all my HP fanfic readers, I will be updating that one sometime this week. I hit a snag and decided to revise the first two chapters as they were lacking.

Anyway Ja Ne till next time. :P

P.P.S. I have decided that the Harem will be limited to just Tenten and FemGaara, sorry to those who were looking forward to more *ahem* personal action between Naruto and a few other girls.


End file.
